The Hippie Next Door
by Kasanelover
Summary: Mariska's life was rough, especially as a child. Now, she lives on O' Bannon farm with both alive and zombified farm animals. But was there someone out there who wanted to help and bond with her? I do not own any of the Lollipop Chainsaw Characters. Mariska/OC
1. What Am I To You?

Mariska. The third of the Dark Purveyors. The only _female_ Dark Purveyor was alone on O'Bannon farm, playing peaceful yet sad tunes with her sitar. Her undead chickens surrounded her and clucked all about. Just like always. She simply let out a sigh and remained playing her sitar.

"What is there to do on this world, my chicken friends?" She asked when each of the chickens stared at her.

They just stared at her. Just like always.

"The upside about this world is they don't tease me like they do in Rotten World, my friends. Remember?" Mariska asked.

The chickens clucked and stared at each other.

"At least you try, my friends." Mariska said.

What she had told the chickens was true. She was stronger than both Zed and Vikke but was always bullied as a child and still being bullied now. There were many things all the Purveyors and other intelligent zombies and demons in Rotten World had made fun of her about such as her powers and her sterotypical hippie actions. Yeah, she may seem high but was she really high? No. She was just being her peacful, friendly self. Yeah, she talks to animals but does that make her insane? No. She does because she does it. And only she understood what they were saying. She understood her troubles and they try their best to understand hers. It was something she appreciated from them.

Afterall, it's something the Purveyors and everyone in Rotten World have failed to provide her. It all seemed like it happened yesterday. All because the pain felt fresh and was still strong.

-Flashback From 12 Years Ago-

"Hey Mariska, where'd you get your clothes from? The dumpster?" A demon kid teased.

"No!" Mariska snapped.

"She's right...she got her clothes from...umm...hold on..." Another demon kid said.

"THE SEWER!" Zed yelled in his microphone.

All the intelligent zombie and demon kids around Mariska, including Zed, Josey, Vikke, and Lewis Legend, pointed and laughed at Mariska. Mariska looked down and sighed. Zed walked to Mariska and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Mariska! I have suprise for yooouuu!" Zed said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Mariska asked with a smile. She stared directly into Zed's eyes.

Zed handed Mariska a pink box with a red ribbon on top. Mariska opened the box slowly and looked inside it. Afterwards, she back away from the box, shocked and horrified. Zed couldn't help but laugh at Mariska's face.

"SUPRISE!" Zed yelled.

"What was in the box?" Vikke asked.

"Only the best stuff!" Zed replied. He grabbed the box and emptied it's contents.

The limbs of kittens, puppies, and chicks fell onto the ground, all bloody and somehow twitchy.

"Who wants deeeeaaaadd puppies?!" Zed asked.

All the zombie and demon kids ran to the baby animal limbs and grabbed what they could. They then nibbled on them in front of Mariska. Poor six year old Mariska. She watched the demons and zombies feast upon the limbs for seconds before running away with a constant flow of tears.

-End Of Flashback-

Mariska shuttered just thinking of that day. Though, that wasn't the worst thing that happened to her. That happened 10 years ago. But it felt like yesterday. It was so awful, she abandoned Rotten World at the age of 12, 4 years after the inccident, thus landing her in O' Bannon farm with some undead chickens.

Just looking at her chickens made her remember all the terrible things that happened in her past. But that never stopped her from 'living'. That never stopped her from her peacful hippie ways. Just because they hurt her, doesn't mean she should lose all hope and kill herself. No, she wasn't that kind of person. However, the pain from it all was still strong and it affected her greatly in life, having to have land her in an abandoned farm with nothing but undead chickens and cows, and animals that weren't zombified, horses, cows, chickens, and sheep in particular.

"All I know of this world is it contains creatures and plants of many sorts. But what else does it contain?" Mariska asked herself.

An undead cow walked to her slowly and licked her face. Mariska stroked the cows' head and wondered what else this world had to offer. Afterall, she's only explored the area around O' Bannon but never any further. She felt restriction when she stared out into the distance, far and beyond from this farm. Yet, she felt someone was waiting for arrival, maybe wanting to help her or just simply seeking her for his or her amusement. Who knows.


	2. Who's The New Girl?

Moon. An immortal. The loyal son of a holy warrior was resting in a tree near the Cathedral, cozy and warm yet alone. Only lizards and squirrells accompanied him.

"Oh my furry friends. What should I do today?" Moon asked, staring at a lizzard and squirrell.

The lizard stared at Moon while the squirrell squeaked it's reply.

"True, true...but I did that yesterday. I like to do different things everyday. And I don't like doing it alone." Moon said.

The squirrell squeaked.

"Trust me I would but Moona went with Cresenta, her cousins, and sister went to a relax in L.A and everyone else I know is either on vacation or in another state or country." Moon said.

The squirrell squeeaked yet again.

"It sounds mean, I know. But it's their desicion. And besides, they paid for it all _before_ asking me because I had a vacation planned myself. Unfortunately, it got canceled and I got stuck here, alone and nothing to do." Moon explained.

A Woodpecker flew by and landed on Moon's head. It then chirped.

"Hello, Mr. Woodpecker. How's the babies?" Moon asked.

Mr. Woodpecker chirped his reply.

"That's fantastic." Moon said. He wagged his horse tail.

The squirrell squeaked and flicked it's tail.

"Maybe...after all, I have been sensing there's someone out there. Someone new but around the area for awhile." Moon said.

The squirrell squeaked and flicked it's tail again in excitement.

"I don't know where to look! There's soooo many places!" Moon said with a chuckle.

The squirrell squeaked and Mr. Woodpecker chirped.

"Yeeeaaaahhh, I suppose." Moon said. He sat up and jumped out of the tree with Mr. Woodpecker still on his head.

"I'll see you guys later." Moon said.

Mr. Woodpecker chirped and flew off of Moon's head. He then flew away. Moon wagged his tail and walked off, hoping his senses were right and there was someone new he could meet and hopefully become friends with.

**Sorry the chapters are short so far...trust me, I'll do everything I can to make up for it in the next chapters...I'll **_**try**_** so if it doesn't work out, bummer. If it does, YAY!**


	3. Pychedelic Confront

And so, Moon walked through the Cathedral, around the Fulci Fun Center, and stopped in front of the entrance of O'Bannon Farm. He had been there numerous times but it felt as if it was his first time here. He didn't understand why, it just felt like it. He took a step forward into the barn, wondering what happened in the farm. Was something taken from it? Were the animals evicted or eaten by nearby predators? Is there someone new lingering around the area? All are possiblities Moon had in mind. However, he was only hoping someone new was there. It was only full of animals like cows, horse, sheeps, chickens, and rarely wolves. He was in the mood for something or someone new.

"I wonder who's lingering about here..." Moon said to himself while looking around the farm.

He pointed his nose in the air and sniffed the air. He cringed his nose as he got a whiff of a foul odor. It smelled like dead organisms, animals in specific. At least he had a more clear theory of what was going on. He didn't like it one bit though.

"Something's fishy around here..." Moon said.

Moon pricked his Rottweiler ears up a few moments later as he heard the soundful tunes of a sitar. And they were pretty peaceful too. Moon followed the sound all the way to the center of the farm, where he found zombified and alive farm animals surrounding a female hippie...with green skin?

"Who are you?" Moon asked.

"I should ask you the samething, maaan." The hippie replied.

"Umm...I'm Moon." Moon said.

"Moon who?" The hippie asked.

"It's just Moon." Moon replied.

"Oh...just like me..." The hippie said.

"You're name's Moon too?" Moon asked.

"No. But I don't have a last or middle name like you." The hippie replied.

"Well...what is it?" Moon asked.

"Mariska. Like, with a 'k', not a 'c', if you were wondering." The hippie replied.

"Nice to meet you, Mariska!" Moon said cheerfully.

"I suppose." Mariska said.

"What do you mean?" Moon asked.

"Where I come from, it's not nice to meet anyone. They're all monsters...just like me. They speak the words of cold and cruelty. And rarely warm and fight alone as they're lost to the world of the unknown..the world that used to be unknown...until 6 years ago." Mariska explained while playing her sitar.

"That's...that's awful." Moon said.

"Indeed it is, brother Moon. Indeed it is." Mariska said.

"Mind if I sit with you, Mariska?" Moon asked.

"No one's here, now is there?" Mariska asked.

"Good point." Moon replied. He sat on the right side of Mariska.

"So what brings you to O'Bannon Farm, brother Moon?" Mariska asked.

"I was lonely. My cousin left to hang out with her friends and she won't be back for awhile. Plus, I couldn't help but feel something was new around here." Moon replied.

"New? I ain't new, brother." Mariska said.

"But I've never seen you here before." Moon said.

"I've lived here for 6 years straight, playing my sitar to all the animals of the natural world known as...Earth. I communicate with them when I need to let something off my chest." Mariska said.

"Oh...hmm...I've been here so many time within the time period you've been here. I can't believe I never noticed you!" Moon said.

"I've seen you numerous times as I hid in the shadows. However, during those times, I was...shy. But, after 5 years, I would watch you and see what you do when no one's around. And thus, I get confronted by you today while playing music to my furry friends." Mariska explained.

"That explains alot." Moon said.

"Totally, bro." Mariska said.

Moon released a sigh and stared at Mariska with his bright sapphire blue cat eyes. Mariska stared back him with her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's with the contacts, man?" Mariska asked.

"What contacts?" Moon asked.

"The ones on your eyes." Mariska replied.

"Those aren't contacts." Moon said.

"What?" Mariska asked.

"That's the actual color and appearance of my eye." Moon replied.

"Dude, seriously? That's fucking awesome!" Mariska said. She laughed in amusement.

"Umm...thanks I guess." Moon said.

Mariska kept laughing and floated around Moon while playing her sitar. Moon watched as Mariska orbited around him.

"You can float I see." Moon said.

"Yes." Mariska said once she had finished laughing.

"That's nice." Moon said.

"...it is?" Mariska asked.

"Yes." Moon replied.

"Can't you float?" Mariska asked.

"Why yes but it's nice to see others float." Moon replied.

"Uumm...okay?" Mariska said.

"Perfect." Moon said.

Mariska didn't know how to react and stared at Moon. Moon stood up and climbed in a tree, much like a spider or squirrel. He then rested on a sturdy branch with his left leg and arm hanging and swinging slightly, much similar to a cat.

"...are some cat mixed with, like, a squirrel or something?" Mariska asked.

"You can say that." Moon replied.

"_Humans are so weird. Even I don't do that._" Mariska thought.

"I'm not human and I'm not weird!" Moon said.

Mariska widened her eyes and stared at Moon.

"W-what?" Mariska asked.

"I can read your mind." Moon replied.

"How?" Mariska asked.

"I'm not human." Moon replied.

"Zombie?" Mariska asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"Demon?" Mariska asked.

"Mmmmm...you could say that." Moon replied.

"But you aren't?" Mariska asked.

"I'm part demon." Moon replied.

"What the hell are you? What place did Fate put you in it's string?" Mariska asked.

"Immortal." Moon replied.

"Whaaat?" Mariska asked.

"I'm an immortal. It's not exactly all that different from normal people but I definetly have different ablities from'em." Moon replied.

"And that involves sleeping in a tree and reading other peoples' mind?" Mariska asked.

"Yep!" Moon replied.

"That sounds...stalkerish." Mariska said.

"Not if you use it right!" Moon said.

"Nnnoooo, I'm preeetttyy sure that's stalkerish." Mariska said.

"Mmmeeehh!" Moon said. He flicked his tail in Mariska's direction.

"You're reeeeaaaalllly crazy, maaaannn." Mariska said.

"No I'm not! Why would you insist on such a thing?" Moon asked.

Mariska stared at Moon with blank expression, thinking Moon was a complete idiot for not knowing the answer to his own question.

"_What an idiot._" Mariska thought.

"I'm leaving." Moon said sternly. He jumped out the tree and landed on his feet.

"Bye, crazy old dude." Mariska said.

Moon growled softly and walked away, not turning around to get one final glance of Mariska. Mariska sighed and played her sitar. She started to think about Moon and how he was: Animalistic. She assumed he was a real animalholic since he had the tail, the eyes, and some of the ablities such as being able to rest in a tree without being bothered by it and landing on his feet without trouble from a high height.

"That man is weird." Mariska said.

"I'm not weird." Someone with the exact same voice as Mariska's said.

"What the fuuuucck?" Mariska asked.

"I'm not weird!" Someone said again.

"That Moon guy's back again...with...my voice?" Mariska said.

And sure enough, Moon was in front of Mariska, looking _exactly_ like her. Mariska widened her eyes and stopped playing her sitar.

"What the fuuuu-"

Moon put a finger over Mariska lips and grinned.

"Who's the weird one now?" Moon asked. He floated around Mariska.

Mariska was speechless at the sight of Moon with her appearance, floating around her like a bubble. How was he doing this? Was this all a trick or was it real? Was he just being cruel or trying to amuse her to prove he isn't weird? Each question and many more with many possiblities roamed around her mind like a flock of birds migrating for Winter.

"Whaaaaaaatt?" Mariska asked.

Moon stopped floating in front of Mariska and stared directly into her eyes. He then closed his eyes. Mariska narrowed her eyes as she stared at Moon's face. Meer moments later, Moon opened his eyes with cat eyes once more but with Heterochromia like Mariska. One eye was yellow with a yellow-green pupil and the other was bright red with a purple pupil. Mariska widened her eyes yet again and pushed Moon away. Moon laughed and summoned a bubble around both himself and Mariska.

"What the fuuuuuck are you doing, maaann?!" Mariska asked while trying to escape the bubble.

"Let's to the land beyond the Doors of Preception." Moon said. He moved his hand forward, making the bubble Mariska was in move forward.

"Why are you doing this, maaann?" Mariska asked.

"Step outside the boundaries of your mind...lose yourself in the eternal collective unconsious...and smile." Moon replied.

Mariska stared at Moon. No one has ever said something like that to her. It was always her saying words of wisdom, sometimes riddles. But it wasn't really anything happy. But Moon changed the ending of what she would rarely said. Intead of 'rot', it was 'smile'. What did Moon plan on doing with her? Was he playing cruel tricks like everyone did in Rotten World or did he actually intend on making her smile? Did he know of her troubles as a child?


End file.
